Potter the Player
by Slytherin Magic
Summary: Harry always seems to fall in love with the new students.... **SLASH** *-Chapter 2 is up 7/6/03-*
1. Game Numero Uno

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. I am just using them for my story.... ((Just by that, this must be an odd crossover ^^))  
  
This story contains the following...... ~Shonen Ai/Slash ((same thing)) ~Swearing  
  
Lemons= sex ((for people who don't know))  
  
Please take the time to review......  
  
Sit Back, Relax, And Enjoy the Journey..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- It was a very cold day at Hogwarts the day they all found out. Everyone was excited when Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a new student arriving at Hogwarts, in 5th year-- just as they were. Ok, now you're wondering-- who is 'they'? 'They' is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. (A/N they're all friends now ^^) They were all excited, not because they were going to make a new friend, but because Harry could finally be like all of them, and find his soul mate! The day finally came when the new student arrived. Before Dumbledore made the announcement of the students' arrival, Harry was so happy and sitting on the edge of his seat... "Attention all 5th year students," Dumbledore said as he tapped his glass goblet with a spoon, "we are gathered here today to welcome a new student into Hogwarts. He will be in the Gryffindor house. Seeing as this student is in Gryffindor, I will assign him a Gryffindor tutor. Mr. Harry Potter will be his tutor." Harry was so excited, he almost screamed. Harry was all sweaty, and kept fidgeting to pass time.... "I will now announce the arrival of--" Harry saw the new student walk in. His spikey multi-colored hair glistened in the light. Harry looked at the creature's face. His eyes, as big as they were, fit perfectly on this character's face. "Hey all you 5th year dudes. My name is--" "Holy shit!! You're YUGI!!!! Oh my fucking god.... I know Yami very well. He is a great kisser by the way!" "I'm sorry, but I can't help if my evil side is gay..." Yugi said, winking at Harry. Yugi walked up to Dumbledore, and then was talking to all of the other teachers. "Damn he has a nice ass," Harry thought, "I just wanna pinch it." Harry turned around. "Hey R-" He was going to tell all of his friends about his crush on Yugi, when he was brought to a stage of depression. Crabbe and Goyle were having some lemons, Draco and Shin ((A/N Shin isn't friends with anyone but Draco)) flirting and kissing eachother all over, and Ron and Hermoine making out... "I need a soul mate too. Ugh, nobody likes me only because of my encounters with Voldemort. I would have Draco but, NOOO. Shin has to take over Draco's life. What a bitch that Shin is!" Harry said to himself. You see, Draco used to be gay, but since everyone looked at him in an odd way, and because he met Shin, he decided to be straight again. Harry got mad at this, because it made him the ""loner"" of the group. While Harry was kicking the wall, Dobby came up to him, and tapped him on the arm. "Dobby knows. Dobby is well aware that Harry Potter is in love with Yugi. Dobby is not a dumbass. Dobby sees why Harry Potter loves Yugi. Dobby thinks Yugi is hot, and he has a nice butt. Good-bye Harry Potter. Dobby must get back to the kitchens." Harry responded with a silent good-bye. Dumbledore came up to Harry and explained about the whole tutor thing. Harry was instructed to guide Yugi everywhere he went. After about an hour, Harry decided to go up to Yugi and show him the way to the common room. Harry tapped Yugi on the shoulder, only to touch the bare skin of Yugi. He decided to pinch Yugi's ass, but when he looked down, Yugi had no bottoms on. "God damnit Yugi. Put some fucking pants on." Harry yelled, but when he saw who the other person was, he almost died right then and there. "Oh my god. Is that... Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked himself. Indeed it was Ginny and she seemed to be enjoying herself. "RON! RON!" Harry yelled, "Get your ass over here!" "What do you wan-" Ron stopped in the middle of his sentence, "bloody hell. What is going on here Ginny?" "RON?!?!" Ginny said as she shoved Yugi off of her lap. "How are you big-bro?" "Ooohhhh, wait 'till I tell Mum," Ron grinned. "OK, fine, tell her. But don't come crying to me when I tell her you got Hermoine pregnant! Good God. Good thing there's a spell for everything these days.." Ginny said, letting out a big sigh. "Ginny.. Go fuck a tree!" Ron said. "Ron.. Go fuck Hermione!" Ginny said. "OK! Hermoine, where are you?" Ron whispered as he walked off into the darkness. "I'm really sorry, Ginny, but I have been instructed to show Yugi around Hogwarts. See you later!" Harry said pulling Yugi away from Ginny. ¤*¤*¤ After what only seemed like minutes, Harry was done showing Yugi around Hogwarts. He explained about Fluffy, and the Forbidden Forest. He also explained about his encounters with Voldemort, all the adventures he had had, and how he could speak Parseltounge. When Harry and Yugi reached the portrait of the fat lady, Yugi was confused and dumbfounded because he saw the painting moving. "Why is this ugly painting here?" Yugi questioned Harry. "This painting is here to guard the Gryffindor common room. You need a special password to get in. Here..." Harry whispered the password to Yugi. "You try and get in Yugi." Yugi walked up the the painting very slowly. "Password?" she asked. "Bagels and Muffins?" Yugi said in a low voice. The fat lady nodded her head up and down, and then she swung open. "Good job Yugi. You did it" Harry said as they walked into the common room. Harry told Yugi about everything. The different classes, all the teachers, and the students. Then Harry remembered the incident with Ginny Weasley.. "What was all that crap with Ginny in the Great Hall?" Harry asked. "Well," Yugi explained, "she said I was cute, and I said so are you! Then you came over and ruined it all. THANK YOU Harry!! Oh my God, she was a bad kisser! She rushed too much into it, and she's only a 4th year... I'm looking for a 5th year!!" Yugi smiled and winked at Harry. Harry has dated Yami before, so he wondered..."Hey Yugi, is Yami ever going to come out while you're here?" "No. Sorry. I put a spell on myself so Yami will never come out." "Oh," Harry said frowning, "Well I guess I'll show you the rest of the common room." Harry brought Yugi up to the boys' dormitry, only to find that Yugi's bed was placed about 5 feet above Harry's. "YEAH! BUNK BEDS!" Yugi exclaimed, " The greatest muggle invention ever made! Yeah! Harry, we're bunk buddies!!!" "Cool," Harry said. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Can you show me the way?" Yugi asked. "Yugi, that's a great idea. I'm gonna take a shower too!" Harry said. Harry and Yugi gathered their clothes, and Harry led the way to the showers. When they arrived there, there was only one shower open. "Harry you go," Yugi stated. "No, no. Yugi, you go." Harry said. All of this went on for a while until Harry came up with an idea. "Why don't we both go in together?" Yugi smiled at Harry's idea and within seconds, all you could see was the bare flesh of Yugi. It didn't take long for Harry to follow, and then they jumped into the empty shower stall, one right behind the other. As soon as the water hit it, Yugi's hair fell down to his shoulders, and it was no longer multi-colored. It was black and straight. Yugi's eyes glistened in the reflection of the water. Harry's hair was smooth, and after running his Herbal Essence® ((A/N I feel wrong not doing the ®!! ^^)) covered hands through it, and rinsing it, it was even smoother and soft. Yugi enjoyed running his hands through it, until it was all slicked back. "Haha, now you have hair like Draco," Yugi chuckled. Harry laughed too. All of a sudden Yugi looked at Harry in a way he never did before. "Oh my God. Yugi is trying to seduce em. Damn.. he's fucking good!" Harry thought to himself. He found himself seduced, and leaned in closer to Yugi. Harry and Yugi's first kiss couldn't have been any better. Their lips met eachothers' and theirt ounges were ""doing the tango"" with eachother. The shower water got ice cold, and they got closer together to keep eachother warm. Once they broke apart, they smiled and rubbed their noses together. Wrapped in separate towels, Harry and Yugi got out of the shower. Yugi pulled out his wand and mumbled a spell. All of a sudden, his hair was multi-colored again. Harry and Yugi were wearing pretty much the same thing- jeans and a T- shirt. they walked out of the ""shower room"" with their hands in eachothers' back pockets. ¤*¤*¤ Harry and Yugi were dating for about two months. They both loved every minute of it. Harry was so excited, and eventually Yugi became part of ""the group"". Everything was going superly well, until...  
  
"Harry, may I talk to you alone?" Hermoine asked. "Yeah," Harry said. Harry kissed Yugi, and then followed Hermoine down under the staircase. They sat down. "Harry, I-I-I-." "Spit it out Hermoine." "I love Yugi." "WHAT?" "I'm in love with Yugi! I broke up with Ron so I could, you know, get Yugi." "Hermoine, you know I'm dating Yugi. Let me put it this way.. If Yugi was a woman.. he'd be pregnant ((A/N Lemons..))" "Ew.. thats fucking gross!" "I know." "I had no idea you guys were so close with eachother." "Nobody does." "Well, I'm sorry Harry. I won;t even go near Yugi." "Haha. Bye Hermoine. Tell Yugi to meet me in the common room. He knows the way." "Ok..." ¤*¤*¤ Yugi walked into the common room. He saw Harry there, sitting on the couch, talking to Draco. "Hey Harry. Hi Draco," Yugi said. "Well, Harry I'd better get going. Shin is waiting. Good luck, eh!" Draco said as he walked out of the common room. As soon as Draco left, Yugi jumped on Harry's lap and started kissing him all over... ... before you knew it, Harry and Yugi had NO clothes on at all. They were sharing some deep lemons and were all over the place (as well as all over eachother). "Yugi, I love you so fucking much!" Harry said. "I love you too, Harry." ¤*¤*¤ Sadly enough, the last day of 5th year came. Harry and Yugi packed three days eary so they could spend as much time as possible before the last day. ((A/N If I was to tell you everything that Harry and Yugi did, this story would be rated R, and I like to keep my stories at a PG-13 level. Let's just say lots and lots of lemons were used ^^)) ¤*¤*¤ "Harry, I won't be coming back next year." "Yugi! Noooooooo!! Why?" "They need me back at the Yu-Gi-Oh studios of the World in Japan. And, because Yami is sick of being heald hostage!" They both laughed. "I never showed you pictures of all of my friends, or any of Yami's friends, did I Harry?" "No." Yugi showed Harry pictures of everyone- Tea, Joey. But there was one that Harry couldn't stop laughing at. "Yugi, who is this?" "That's Bakura." "She's cute!" "She? Harry, that's a guy!!" "Oops!!" Harry was sad when they arrived at platform 9 3/4. They would now be parted... Yugi kissed Harry, said good-bye, and walked away. When Harry got in the Dursley's car, he said to himself.. "Damn, I never even got to pinch his ass..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Remember to review! ^^ Thank you for reading ^^ This is only chapter one... Harry will have amny loves... And most, if not all, will be crossovers!! ^^ New chapter up soon!!!  
  
Thank Yous.... Amanda ((TidBits))~ Thank you for reading my story and putting coments... Here were some of Amanda's comments.... ***Yugi needs some Yami luvin.. *** YOU FART! DIE HARRY! ***Too much swearing ***Poor Ron... ***YAY! ***Gasp! This isn't my innocent lil Yugi! *** -- This is sticky  
  
Another Thank You to JK Rowling for making the characters and whoever made Yu-Gi-Oh. I am too lazy to go to www.google.com ((praise)) and look for it!! ^^  
  
I Love you Bagels..... Forever you are in my heart.... ** 5-6-03** 


	2. The Second Game

**Yeah Yeah Chapter 2 is up… Hmmm what will the next lover of Harry's be??? Read on to find out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or ******* ****** ((heh u wont know till the end muhaha)) 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was a normal day for Harry Potter as he walked through the hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he walked visions popped into his head. What were those visions of?

Sweet lil Yugi.

How Harry longed to hold Yugi in his arms once again.. This would cure the pain Harry had felt in his heart and the shock that went throughout his body, whenever he had his mind on Yugi.

Yet, this year, Harry Potter was older and more self confident. He knew that this time he would be able to do more new and exciting things.. Not just involving school… But also involving his love life…

He had to…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table on Halloween night, he saw a beautiful creature standing near the open door. The man's silver hair glistened in the light and the turquoise eyes shining like little blue-green stars in the sky.

Harry had to make his move… 

It was now or never….

He wasn't gonna let it be never…

"H-h-h-h-h el-l-l-l-l-l o-o-o-o," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter."

The man turned around and Harry knew at once he had to be after this man. His baggy pants were looking so comfterable, and although there were Ravenclaw robes covering it, Harry noticed the muscle-like buff hiding under the robes.

"Hello, my name is…" said the man.

Harry was so excited to see who the new man was, he almost screamed a very high pitched scream. Harry slapped his right hand over his mouth to keep the sound from escaping.

Why say a man? Is he a boy or a man? Is 15 years of age considered a man? It could be in some cases. Harry just called him…

"Riku.. My name is Riku," the man said, "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry stated with a look of disappointment on his face. He had just realized that he was in a different house then Riku, but he was of about the same age. 

__

"Why didn't I just let the Sorting Hat do it's job? Wait, but then I'd be in Slytherin!! OK, never mind then." Harry had all of these thoughts and more flowing through his head. Yeah, Riku was about the hottest boy Harry had ever met, and he wasn't going to give up on him so quickly.

As Harry walked down the Hogwarts corridors, he saw yet another person that looked somewhat similar to Riku. This time, the character has shaggy brown hair, and seemed younger then Harry. Harry looked at this boy and thought to himself, _"Woah! He is just as hot as Riku.. Man…They look sorta the same too… Maybe they're from the same area! I sent a…" _Harry felt a light tap n his back, shook his head so all the thoughts would pour out, and turned around. Here, he saw the boy, and he was in Slytherin, according to his robes.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a Slytherin. I didn't know you were a Gryffindor," said the boy. 

"It's quite OK," said Harry, "You can go and try Malfoy, he's over there, if you want. He's in Slytherin. Might I add, he is pretty attractive, if I do say so myself!!"

"Well, what's your name? My name is--"

Just as he was about to say his name, Riku had finished the sentence for him.

"Hey, Sora, get yer ass over here!! I need to tell you someone I met today that was completely amazing!!" Riku exclaimed.

"Well, I gotta go! See you later… erm… uh… what's your name again?"

"Harry… Harry Potter."

"See ya Harry!" Sora said as he skipped over to Riku, and listened as Riku babbled on and on and on about the person he was talking about before.

__

"They're FRIENDS!!! OHHHH this is too good," Harry thought to himself. He was thinking of the advantages that could go on between the three of them….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

*-Meanwhile, Riku and Sora's conversation…..

"Hey Riku what's up?" Sora questioned Riku, with a look of great accomplishment on his face.

"Nothing. So, id you makes friends with that Harry kid, too?"

"Yeah, he seems amazing.. He's sorta hot too!!"

"Sora, let me ask you a question. YOU LIKE HARRY??????"

"Yeah!! Wait-- YOU DO TOO DON'T YOU??"

"How could you not?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry wasn't having a good start to his year at Hogwarts. He kept being encountered with people who seemed to have something against him. All of the new first years had heard about him and Yugi last year and would look at him differently, now that they knew his secret…

His secret wasn't meant to be spread….

It is illegal to be gay?? Men are equally as attractive as women are!!

__

I didn't think of it as such a big deal. Maybe I should turn around and be straight again….. Have a crush on Hermione…..

Harry had that idea go out of his mind so fast, he felt a burning pain near his eye, and his scar burned more then ever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry walked into potions, only to see that Sora was in his class. Sora had written "**I love HP**" all over himself, and his books. 

__

"I didn't know Sora was GAY!!! Oh my fucking god this is fantastic!!!!!" Harry was practically jumping out of his seat before he was caught by Snape.

"Mister Potter. What is your problem? Come on Potter. Why don't you act like Malfoy once and a while and then you'd actually _pass _my class, hum?!?" Snape growled at Harry, quickly glancing at Draco Malfoy every few seconds.

"I think Snape has a crush on Malfoy," Harry whispered to Sora as Snape walked away. Sora giggled.

As they made their potions, Harry and Sora were talking. Harry looked in back of him only to find Ron and Hermione sitting awfully close to each other. 

"Hi Ron, Hermione," Harry said to them, nodding to each of them as he stated their names, "This is my friend, Sora. Sora, this is Ron and Hermoine. I met them the first year I was here. They've been my friends ever since--" Harry got cut off by Snape, who asked Harry to go over to his desk. Harry slowly encountered the grungy desk of Professor Snape. As he got closer, he noticed that there was the outline of somebody standing next to his desk.

"Mister Potter, this is Riku. He got a little… hmm how should I say this… **_LOST_**… on his way here. It appears that he is in all of your classes, so if you would please, show him around until he gets the hang of it. As Riku tells me, you two have already became friends in the great hall a couple months ago, have you not?"

"Yes we have Professor."

"Pitty, pitty. I thought people could seek no lower to become friends with _you _ Mister Potter, especially after last year…"

Harry's face turned bright red and Riku looked at Harry with a look of puzzlement on his face. Harry looked at Riku, and without saying anything (only moving his lips) he said the words, "I'll tell you later."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry told Riku the story a few weeks later, after Riku had reminded Harry about the dreadful day in potions. 

By now, Harry had shown Riku almost everywhere in the school, and had even showed Riku what Fluffy looked like… And he also told his stories of how he had saved the school every single year since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Harry thought Riku was even more attracted to him… 

But what about Sora?

Harry had completely forgot about Sora. What had happened to him? 

Harry didn't care too much about Sora, because he now had Riku.

"Harry, there's something I've been hiding from you that I think you need to know."

"Yes, Riku?"

****Heh**** I wanted to post it and I didn't get time to finish it.. I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger.. Haha Review with what you think/want to happen next.. I already have and idea of what I want to happen.. S*l*y*t*h*e*r*i*n m*a*g*i*c*


End file.
